


sugar and honey

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: The way Regina and Emma see each other.





	sugar and honey

If you ask anyone, but in particular Regina, Emma is like honey: sweet, good for your health, not suitable for kids under one. Messy and sticky, but you sure as hell wanna lick her clean ( _never, ever let Regina hear you even think that one, it’ll be the last thing you do_ ).

And if you ask Emma, she says she’s nothing compared to Regina, the sweet sugary goodness only she is allowed to see, touch, devour, even better than a bearclaw. Because for others Regina is a bit prickly, maybe sour, definitely not sweet, but for Emma, she is _everything_.


End file.
